PMD: Wrath of A Shadow Eevee
by animatedrose
Summary: After returning from their lives as fugitives, Team Moonlight's leader's anger slowly gets out of hand. On an escort mission, will a few innocent questions on the Ninetales legend spell the end for the rescue team?


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Hey, everybody! This is just a random idea I came up with a while ago after completing the fugitives part of PMD. I couldn't believe how easily the hero forgave the Pokemon who had tried to kill them. I know some people who might do that but I'd be a touch peeved at them for a while. I don't own Pokemon, only my created rescue teams (Team Nightshade is featured in my PMD2 story, which I might post here later).

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Wrath of a Shadow Eevee

The sun rose high into the sky, showering its light down upon a small village. It was inhabited only by Pokemon and was called Pokemon Square. Disasters hit the land from time to time, things like earthquakes and floods. Special Pokemon groups called Rescue Teams are assembled to rescue Pokemon caught in these disasters. The old Ninetales legend was rumored to be the source but was proved false by Alakazam's team, allowing a convicted Rescue Team to return to their duties. That team was Team Moonlight, a Silver Rank rescue team consisting of an Eevee that was once human and her Totodile partner. Everything was supposed to go back to normal after that fiasco by Team Meanies, but it didn't. Something went horribly wrong...

Kit the Eevee rose from her bed of leaves, yawning and stretching. _Another beautiful day for a rescue mission,_ she thought, smiling. It had been three days since the Ninetales fiasco and there had been no signs of Gengar and his group pulling another one. _They're probably humiliated enough as it is._

She looked around her home. The stumps to her right and the second leaf nest to her left. Food and water rested beside her leaf nest and flowers dotted the edges of her home. _I definitely missed this place! I'll never leave here again if that was possible. But I need to leave and do missions._

She hopped outside of her home and rescue team base. She was immediately greeted by her beloved partner, Sharptooth the Totodile. He'd been with her through thick and thin, never giving up hope on his partner. Though Kit had the feeling that he wanted her to remain a Pokemon, not a human.

"Good morning, Kit!" he cried cheerily.

"Morning, Sharptooth." She greeted back.

They both silently watched as Pelipper dropped their mail off. Once he left, the duo ran to the mail box to check their mail. _Alright! An escort mission in Sinister Woods and a rescue in Thunderwave Cave. Yes! Better do the escort first, as always._ "We've got an escort mission, Sharptooth!" she exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's do it, Kit!" the Totodile replied.

First, they headed to Pokemon Square to drop off excess items and money. As they entered, Kit felt nervous and angry. These Pokemon were willing to kill her for the sake of a stupid legend that she had no part of! Kit usually never felt angry but she couldn't control this anger for some reason.

Once they returned to the base, they checked the extra info for the mission. It was a C-rank escort mission with a prize of a TM and another unknown item. They had to escort a Spearow to a Meditite on the 9th floor of Sinister Woods. Seems easy enough but they had to be prepared.

"Are we ready to go?" Kit asked her partner.

"Yep!"

They headed down the road and raced towards Sinister Woods. Upon entering Spearow greeted them and they took off. On the first floor, they were in the same room as the stairs but had to fight a Sudowoodo to get there. On the second floor, they grabbed an apple and money before tearing up the stairs in the room. On the third floor, they went through some tunnels and beat a Swinub, gaining a Hurl Orb in the process. On the fourth floor, they battled an Oddish before going to the next floor. On the fifth floor, they fought a Sentret and raced upstairs before another one could get at them.

But once on the sixth floor, disaster struck. The Spearow started inquiring on the Ninetales fiasco and Kit didn't want to talk about it. Anger and something else was bubbling up inside of her, a strange darkness that threatened to swallow her if she didn't let it out. Finally, she snapped once their client mentioned that she _had_ to be the human because there were no others.

"Shut up!" she screamed and twirled around, pouncing on the Flying-type. "I am _not_ that human! Stop talking about me like that! I'm not that human and everyone knows that now! So quit talking like I am!"

"Kit, calm down!" Sharptooth cried, grabbing the Eevee's tail to try and pull her off. She simply kicked him into a wall, digging her claws into the Spearow's shoulders.

"Gyaaah! I'm sorry!" the Spearow cawed, wriggling desperately beneath her claws. "I won't mention it again! Just let me go!"

"Yeah, you're never going to mention it again." Kit replied, a dark edge coming to her voice. Her fur turned jet black and her eyes turned red. _Kill him,_ a voice whispered in her ear. _He should never insult a Shadow Pokemon. Kill him, Kit. You know you want to._ She grinned. "You're never going to mention it because you're going to be DEAD!!"

She ducked her head and chomped down on the bird's neck. Spearow was screaming for help and Sharptooth slowly got to his feet. Just as the Totodile took a step forward to help, a sickening 'snap' hit his ears. He froze, afraid of what his partner had just done.

...She had just killed their client...

Kit's fur turned brown and her eyes returned to normal. She slowly stood up and backed away from the dead Spearow's body. "S-Sharptooth?" she whispered, shaking. "W-W-What d-did I j-just d-do?"

"You killed him, Kit." Sharptooth whispered back, falling to his knees. "You killed our client, Kit. You _killed_ him!"

"I-I didn't mean to, Sharptooth!" Kit cried. "You have to believe me, I didn't mean to! I was angry and suddenly, he was just dead. Sharptooth, what do I do?"

Sharptooth slowly started to back away from his crying partner. Never in Rescue Team history had a Pokemon murdered their client. What would happen to Kit? No doubt that Team Meanies would jump on that in a flash. He had to get out of here. Something was seriously wrong with her. Kit was no longer the sweet, childish, innocent Eevee she had once been.

Kit noticed that and slowly looked up from her crouched position on the floor. "Where are you going? Are you leaving me, too? Please don't leave me, Sharptooth. It was an accident, it really was!"

Sharptooth felt a tug in his chest. He couldn't just leave her like this. _I hope no one suspects her._ He slowly walked over and reached out to pick her up. Suddenly, her fur turned black and a pair of red eyes met his shocked brown ones. "K-K-Kit?" he stuttered.

The black Eevee smirked, showing sharp teeth that were covered in their client's blood. "Nope!" she said. "Kit isn't here right now... but neither will you!" She launched herself forward and crunched down on her partner's throat. "You saw me. I can't let anyone know that I'm here. Don't worry, you won't be missed!"

"Kit, please! Stop!" Sharptooth cried.

"No, you know too much about me." The Eevee replied, slowly crushing to Totodile's throat. "I'll make up a lie that we were attacked by Pokemon. You and the client were killed and Kit had no choice but to flee on your orders. They'll assign her a new teammate, unaware of your true murderer."

"Who... are you?" Sharptooth gasped, blood pouring out of the sides of his mouth.

"I might as well tell you since you're going to die anyway." The Eevee commented. "I'm a Shadow Pokemon."

"What are—Aaah!" A loud crunch sounded and the Totodile's body went limp. The black Eevee stepped away, smiling.

Her fur turned brown again and Kit stared in horror at the body of her teammate. "Sharptooth..." she whimpered. _Pokemon did it. The Pokemon in this cave. Hurry, get out before they get you too!_ A voice cried in her mind.

Kit turned and fled, crying. Using an Escape Orb, she was transported back to her base. She ran to Pokemon Square, screaming for Alakazam though she knew he was in Magma Cavern fighting Groudon. The Pokemon of the Square were shocked and terrified at seeing the blood splattering the Eevee's fur. Kit halted before another Rescue Team base and screamed for help. The door opened and she bolted inside, the door slamming shut before any other Pokemon could catch a glimpse of its occupant.

Kit fell to the floor, crying hysterically. Perched above her was a Zubat with shredded wings and scars on his chest. To Kit's right was a Misdreavus with light blue beads around her neck instead of red. And to Kit's left was an Umbreon with one eye and bandages covering his right back leg. She had just entered the base of Rescue Team Nightshade, a group of nocturnal Pokemon who did missions at night.

"Kit, what's wrong?" Misdreavus asked.

"P-Pokemon attacked us d-during a mission in S-Sinister W-W-Woods!" Kit cried, unaware of the lie that she was telling. "S-S-Sharptooth and our c-client were m-murdered! Sharptooth t-told me to g-get out before I d-died too!"

"Sharptooth is dead?" Umbreon barked. "Impossible. Sure, there have been attacks but no murders! Why would Pokemon do this?"

"Calm down!" Zubat hissed, releasing his upside-down perch on the ceiling and landing lightly beside Kit. "Shhh, it's okay." He muttered, wrapping a shredded wing around the sobbing Eevee.

"What can we do about this, Zubat?" Umbreon demanded.

"Won't she have to see the council and give them the story?" Misdreavus asked. "She'll be assigned someone that she already recruited in her Friend Areas, right?"

"I believe so, Misdreavus." Zubat agreed.

Kit continued to cry, unaware of the dark laughter echoing in her head. The council assigned Blizzard the Absol as her new partner. Life went by normally and the Shadow Eevee never made another appearance so far. After they defeated Sky Tower, Kit was being transported home at last.

_No, she can't leave yet! If she does, I'll disappear! No!_ the Shadow Eevee cried silently.

Suddenly, the orb landed in front of the base. A red glow had encased it and faded before the mourning Pokemon outside of Team Moonlight's rescue base noticed. Kit smiled and was reunited with Blizzard and her friends.

_There,_ the Shadow Eevee sighed. _She'll be here permanently now. I won't have to worry about disappearing anymore._

Life returned to normal quickly. More dungeons opened up and the disasters finally vanished. Pokemon still needed saving, so Team Moonlight continued their duty as a rescue team. But Shadow Eevee was still there, waiting patiently for some Pokemon to anger it so it could kill again. Until then, it could wait. It didn't mind waiting for prey, since there was plenty around. As long as Kit had friends, Shadow Eevee would have prey.


End file.
